


and we search for that ever expanding dawn

by anonymousAlchemist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, sorta sanji/zoro but honestly this is an ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten things about the Starship Thousand Suns and her crew. </p>
<p>(Or: shit, lets be trolls)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we search for that ever expanding dawn

  1. Everyone has the slightest pale crush on Luffy. It’s amazing, that troll is just so reckless that you can’t help but want to pap him and maybe make him sit down for a moment.

  2. Sanjee and Zahroh are hate at first sight, but it takes them a sweep to do anything about it. Because here’s the thing. Sanjee hits on anything with a pulse, he waxes red to every girl he meets and black to nearly every boy. He flirts with abandon, hurling insults and poetry, sometimes in the same breath. And Zahroh isn’t sure what to make of this guy, this guy who calls him shithead and moss-ball, getting all up in his personal space. Zahroh isn’t sure how to deal with flirting except  to flirt back, he’s never backed down from a challenge and Sanjee, with his stupid, sharp suits and stinking cigarettes and glossy horns, Sanjee is just asking for...something. The first time they bump bulges is after a grindingly long space battle, when Zahroh had almost been blasted by the enemy’s psionics.

  3. The Thousand Suns is not their first ship. Their first ship was named the Going Merry, and she was a caravel-class small starship, capable of jaunts from world to world but really not meant to go outside the range of a single star system. So it’s no surprise when the Going Merry hitches it’s last breath, even when Ussopu refuses to be uncoiled from the helmsbridge.

  4. When the crew learns that Luffy is actually named D’luffy, and that he’s the descendent of D’ragon, they aren’t all that surprised. D’ragon is a revolutionary, a mutant and a wanted man across all of Alternian space. He is perhaps the only man who has challenged the empire and yet lived to survive, carrying on the legacy of the Sufferer and the Summoner. Of course Luffy would be just as insane.

  5. Nobody knows how Luffy made it off of Alternia, and he isn’t telling.

  6. The Thousand Sunny is one of the only starships who switches out it’s helmsmen before they fizzle out with blood and brains coming out of their ears. It is also the only one whose helmsmen are free to come and go. Ussopu takes the reigns during battle, Nahmmi during normal flight. They step into the helmsbridge with agency, and they step out of it with nosebleeds and huge grins.

  7. The crew of STAR-TS is one of the only ones to have met aliens in noncombat situations, and possibly the only Alternian vessel, rogue or not, to have been thanked by aliens for providing aid. The Skypeians are perhaps the only aliens who regard trolls in a positive context.

  8. The crew should have killed each other a hundred times over by now. Nine trolls, all of differing age and hemocaste, all cohabiting? Insane. Complete hoofbeastshit. Yet somehow, nobody is dead and there have been no major fights. (Pale and ashen hookups though, well, it’s a good thing that they’re not playing by normal Alternian social standards these nights)

  9. Robine hears dead trolls. Ussopu fires lasers out of his eyes. Nahmmi controls atmospheric pressure. Choper is the result of genetic experimentation in bonding Troll DNA with Lusii DNA. Brooke is dead. Franky is mostly machine. Sanjee has vague precognition. Zahroh is Zahroh and therefore completely nuts. Luffy is probably a mutant, and has assembled the strangest crew that Trollkind has ever seen.

  10. Someday, the crew of the Starship Thousand Suns is going to overthrow the Alternian Empire. That day is coming sooner than a lot of trolls think.



 

**Author's Note:**

> This is more an outline than anything else. It's kind of an interesting mashup, in my opinion. Might do more of it, might not. 
> 
> You can find me at anonymousAlchemist.tumblr.com if ya want more of my fandom bs :D


End file.
